Yearning
by Midori5
Summary: Duo is sent to work for an artist, unaware of the effect his presence will have on the house hold. 1x2, 1xR, 3x4.


Disclaimer:  I own nothing L

Warnings: YAOI!!!!! 1x2, 1xR, 3x4

I took inspiration for this fic from Tracy Chevalier's novel 'Girl with a Pearl Earring', I love that book and would recommend it to anyone. Hope you like…

Chapter one. 

Duo was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables when he heard the knock at the door and his mother answer it. Two new voices were heard, a high pitched woman's voice, that brought to Duo's mind the image of breaking glass. But the man's voice was deep and smooth, sending involuntary shivers down Duo's spine. Both voices sounded of money and Duo was glad he had cleaned the front step that morning. The voices grew louder as they approached the kitchen. Duo's mother was the first to enter, wiping her hands on her apron, a nervous gesture Duo noticed. He set down the knife when the two visitors came in. He was right in his assumption, the finery they were clad in made Duo acutely aware of the poor state of his clothes. 

One was a young woman with wheat-blonde hair and blue eyes which darted around the room, seemingly unable to fix her attention on Duo. She wore a pale pink dress that could not hide the fact that she was pregnant.

"Is this him then? He doesn't look very big, is he strong enough?"  She directed the question at Duo's mother, while looking over Duo as though he was a piece of meat for sale, she didn't hide the distain in her voice. Duo opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his mother. "I assure you he is more than capable", she shot a look at her son silencing any questions or remarks. Duo's mind was racing; 'who were these people, and want did they want from him?' his attention was brought back to the situation at hand as the woman turned around knocking the knife to the floor and letting out a shriek. "Relena" the man's voice had the effect of calming the flustered woman. Duo silently retrieved the knife, polishing it on his sleeve before replacing it on the table. Duo took a moment to observe the man, his skin was a shade darker than the other people in the room, tall and slim with dark hair that was tousled and covered his eyes slightly, eyes that were a deep, cool blue and staring directly into his. Duo blushed and turned his head, embarrassed at being caught. 

When he looked back Duo was mortified to find that something else had caught the man's attention, all the colour drained from his face and his stomach churned as the taller man picked up a sheet of paper from a pile. "Who drew this?" he asked without raising his eyes. Duo looked to his mother, receiving a small nod he answered "I did sir". Blue eyes stared at violet critically, "Hn, interesting" was all he said.

Duo's mother broke the tension, "he's a hard worker and a fast learner, and he has an incredible talent for fixing things." She smiled genially at the couple receiving a small nod from the man and a smile from Relena, Duo had to keep himself from grinning 'ah the old Maxwell charm, works every time' he thought.

 "So it's settled then, he will begin work tomorrow, and be allowed home every Sunday." Relena announced.

Duo let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as the front door closed. His mother re-entered the room, "I'm sorry Duo I should have told you." She gathered her son into a hug. "I understand, we need the money, besides it might be fun causing chaos in someone else's house." He reassured her with a face splitting grin. "so were do they live?" his mother stepped back to look at him.

"Do you not know who that was?" she continued when all she got was a blank stare, "Do you remember that painting your grandmother took you to see"

"The Japanese landscape? How could I forget it"

"That was the artist Heero Yuy, and his wife Relena, don't worry they only live fifteen minutes walk away."  She laughed at the stunned face of her son, so rarely did she see him speechless. 

Out the corner of his eye Duo saw his little sister turn and run from her hiding place tears running down her face, with a sigh Duo realised she had heard everything. 

He had climbed this tree so many times before he knew instinctively where his hands and feet should go. "Hey trouble, why are you so sad?" he questioned as he settled down beside his sister Hilde. "Because everyone is leaving, fathers gone, Trowa left and now you're going too, I'll be all alone" Duo placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I have to go so did Trowa, you know we need the money since father died. You won't be alone, you'll still have mother, and it'll be up to you to look after her now. And I'll still visit, that is if you want me to" Hilde latched onto him like a drowning man to a life-raft.  

"You must come back, if you don't I'll come up there myself and drag you back" she said with conviction. Duo chuckled at the image of Hilde hauling him down the street by his leg. They sat out the rest of the evening talking about everything except their inevitable separation only hours away, before returning home.

Duo was smothered with hugs and kisses from the two most important women in his life and returned the displays of affection with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder Duo gave them a reassuring smile, trying to appear braver than he felt. With one last look at his loved ones he began the journey to his fate and a pair of blue eyes. 


End file.
